HiT Children's Favourites
HiT Favourites are UK DVDs featuring a wide range of HiT Entertainment brands including Thomas and Friends. This article only lists the DVDs or box sets that feature Thomas and Friends; they were later released by the name The Little Big Club and then Awesome Adventures. Top of the Tots Top of the Tots is a promotional DVD released by HiT and Tumble Tots in 2004. Episodes * Thomas and Friends - Thomas and the Special Letter * Bob the Builder * Fireman Sam * Rubbadubbers * Barney * Fireman Sam * Angelina Ballerina - The Ballerina Rag Doll * The Wiggles * Pingu Ultimate Children's Favourites Ultimate Children's Favourites was released on January 17th, 2005. It has a runtime of one hundred and twenty minutes. Episodes * "The Wiggles" - "Dancing" * Thomas and Friends - Thomas to the Rescue * "Angelina Ballerina" - "Angelina's Surprise" * "Bob the Builder" - "Molly's Fashion Parade" * "Rubbadubbers" - "Finbar's Important Part" * "Pingu" - "Pingu's Admirer" * "Fireman Sam" - "Safe with Sam" * "Kipper" - "The Purple Park Monster" * "Barney and Friends" - "A New Friend" Gallery File:UltimateChildren'sFavouritesDVDmenu.png|Main menu File:UltimateChildren'sFavouritesDVDepisodemenu.jpg File:UltimateChildren'sFavouritesDVDepisodemenu2.jpg File:UltimateChildren'sFavouritesDVDepisodemenu3.jpg File:UltimateChildren'sFavouritesDVDextras.jpg File:UltimateChildren'sFavouritesDVDcharacterbackground.jpg Funtastic Children's Favourites Funtastic Children's Favourites was released on July 25th, 2005. It has a runtime of one hundred and twenty minutes. Episodes * "Fireman Sam" - "Mummy's Little Pumpkin" * Thomas and Friends - Thomas and the Tuba * "Angelina Ballerina" - "Angelina in the Wings" * "Pingu" - "Pingu Finishes the Job" * "Barney and Friends" - "Up, Down and Around" * "Kipper" - "The River Trip" * "Rubbadubbers" - "Terence the Spy" * "The Wiggles" - "Dressing Up" * "Bob the Builder" - "Mr. Beasley's Noisy Pipes" Goofs * Edward is pictured in the main menu instead of Thomas. Gallery File:FuntasticChildren'sFavouritesDVDmenu.png File:FuntasticChildren'sFavouritesDVDepisodemenu.jpg File:FuntasticChildren'sFavouritesDVDextrasmenu.jpg File:FuntasticChildren'sFavouritesDVDcharacterbackground.jpg Playtime Children's Favourites Playtime Children's Favourites was released on September 26th, 2005. It has a runtime of one hundred and fifteen minutes. Episodes * "Kipper" - "The Dinosaur" * "Fireman Sam" - "Bathtime for Dusty" * "The Hoobs" - "Floating" * Thomas and Friends - Squeak, Rattle and Roll * "The Wiggles" - "Play" * "Pingu" - "Pingu Wants to Fly" * "Barney and Friends" - "Let's Play Games" * "Bob the Builder" - "Lofty the Artist" * "Angelina Ballerina" - "Angelina at the Fair" * "Rubbadubbers" - "Copy Sploshy" Gallery File:PlaytimeChildren'sFavouritesDVDmenu.png File:PlaytimeChildren'sFavouritesDVDepisodemenu.jpg File:PlaytimeChildren'sFavouritesDVDextrasmenu.jpg File:PlaytimeChildren'sFavouritesDVDcharacterbackground.jpg Happy Children's Favourites Happy Children's Favourites was released on January 16th, 2006. It has a runtime of one hundred and fourteen minutes. Episodes * Thomas and Friends - Thomas and the Firework Display * "Bob the Builder" - "Scoop has Some Fun" * "The Wiggles" - "Friends" * "Fireman Sam" - "Twist of Fate" * "Kipper" - "Kipper's Circus" * "Barney and Friends" - "A Fountain of Fun" * "Rubbadubbers" - "Tubb's Cake Mistake" * "Angelina Ballerina" - "The Ballerina Ragdoll" * "Pingu" - "Pinga has Hiccups" Gallery File:HappyChildren'sFavouritesDVDmenu.png File:HappyChildren'sFavouritesDVDepisodeselectionmenu.jpg File:HappyChildren'sFavouritesDVDextras.jpg File:HappyChildren'sFavouritesDVDcharacterbackground.jpg Amazing Children's Favourites Amazing Children's Favourites was released on March 20th, 2006. It has a runtime of one hundred and fourteen minutes. Episodes * "Pingu" - "Pingu's Moon Adventure" * Thomas and Friends - Henry and the Wishing Tree * "Kipper" - "Tiger's Rocket" * "Bob the Builder" - "Spud the Dragon" * "Barney and Friends" - "Lets go for a Ride" * "Rubbadubbers" - "Terence's Bubble Trouble" * "Fireman Sam" - "Bug Eyed Boy from Venus" * "The Wiggles" - "Story Telling" * "Angelina Ballerina" - "The Legend of Big Paw" Gallery File:AmazingChildren'sFavouritesDVDmenu.png File:AmazingChildren'sFavouritesDVDepisodeselectionmenu.jpg File:AmazingChildren'sFavouritesDVDextras.jpg File:AmazingChildren'sFavouritesDVDcharacterbackground.jpg Sporty Children's Favourites Sporty Children's Favourites was released on May 29th, 2006. It has a runtime of one hundred and thirty minutes. Episodes * "Bob the Builder" - "Bob the Goalie" * Thomas and Friends - Train Stops Play * "Kipper" - "The Big Race" * "Barney and Friends" - "Play Ball!" * "Pingu" - "Pingu Plays Ice Hockey" * "Fireman Sam" - "Fun Run" * "The Wiggles" - "Movement" * "Oswald" - "The Go-Kart Race" * "Rubbadubbers" - "Footballer Tubb" * "Angelina Ballerina" - "The Cheese Ball Cup Final" * "Rubbadubbers" - "Sporty Reg" (as a bonus episode on the 'Special Penalty Game') Gallery File:SportyChildren'sFavouritesDVDmenu.png File:SportyChildren'sFavouritesDVDmenu1.jpg Incredibubble Children's Favourites Incredibubble Children's Favourites was released on January 22nd, 2007. It has a runtime of one hundred and twenty minutes. Episodes * "Kipper" - "The Flying Machine" * "Fireman Sam" - "High Jinx" * "The Wiggles" - "Communication" * "Bob the Builder" - "Mr. Bentley's Winter Fair" * "Pingu" - "Pingu Gets Carried Away" * Thomas and Friends - Thomas Gets It Right * "Barney and Friends" - "It's Showtime" * "Angelina Ballerina" - "The Anniversary Party" * "Rubbadubbers" - "Spaceman Reg" * "Pic Me" Gallery File:IncredibubbleChildren'sFavouritesDVDbackcoverandspine.jpg|Back cover and spine File:IncredibubbleChildren'sFavouritesDVDmenu.jpg|Main menu File:IncredibubbleChildren'sFavouritesDVDmenu2.jpg|Episode selection File:IncredibubbleChildren'sFavouritesDVDmenu3.jpg File:IncredibubbleChildren'sFavouritesDVDmenu4.jpg|Bonus Features The Musical Collection The Musical Collection was released on May 21st, 2007. It has a runtime of one hundred and twenty minutes. Episodes * "Bob the Builder" - "Bob and the Bandstand" * "Kipper" - "Arnold's Drum" * "Pingu" - "Pingu and the Band" * "Barney and Friends" - "Play Piano with Me!" * Thomas and Friends - Tuneful Toots * "Rubbadubbers" - "Sploshybird" * "Fireman Sam" - "Carnival of Junk" * "Angelina Ballerina" - "The Costume Ball" * "The Wiggles" - "Music and Musical Instruments" * "Wobblyland" - "Wobbly Worm" Gallery File:HiTFavouritesTheMusicalCollectionDVDmenu.png The Groovy Collection The Groovy Collection was released on July 30th, 2007. It has a runtime of one hundred and ten minutes. Episodes * "Fireman Sam" - "King of the Jungle" * "Pingu" - "Sore Tummy Pingu" * "Kipper" - "Skates" * "Bob the Builder" - "Spud and the Doves" * "Barney and Friends" - "All Aboard!" * Thomas and Friends - Fergus Breaks the Rules * "Angelina Ballerina" - "Lights, Camera, Action" * "Rubbadubbers" - "Terence's Ties" * "The Wiggles" - "Family" Goofs * Michael Brandon narrates Fergus Breaks the Rules. Gallery File:TheGroovyCollectionDVDmenu.jpg Spooky Collection Spooky Collection was released on October 22nd, 2007. It has a runtime of ninety-five minutes. Episodes * "Bob the Builder" - "Muck's Monster" * "Pingu" - "Pingu and the Ghost" * "Rubbadubbers" - "Finbar and the Ghosts" * "Fireman Sam" - "Mummy's Little Pumpkin" * "Kipper" - "The Purple Park Monster" * "Barney and Friends" - "Guess Who?" and "Sweet Treats" * Thomas and Friends - Haunted Henry * "Angelina Ballerina" - "Henry's Halloween" * "Wobblyland" - "Wobbly Worm" Gallery File:HiTFavouritesSpookyCollectionDVDmenu.png Winter Collection Winter Collection was released on December 3rd, 2007. It has a runtime of one hundred and six minutes. Episodes * Thomas and Friends - The Fogman * "Kipper" - "The Big Freeze" * "Fireman Sam" - "Deepwater" * "Pingu" - "Ice Sculptures" * "Barney and Friends" - "A Sunny, Snowy Day" * "Bob the Builder" - "Snowman Scoop" * "Angelina Ballerina" - "No Match for Angelina" * "Rubbadubbers" - "Rocket Sled Reg" * "Oswald" - "Catrina's First Snow" * "Wobblyland" - "Wobbly Winter" Gallery File:HiTFavouritesWinterCollectionDVDmenu.png Active Collection Active Collection was released on January 21st, 2008. It has a runtime of one hundred and twenty minutes. Episodes * "Fireman Sam" - "Fit for Nothing" * "Angelina Ballerina" - "The Gymnastics Championship" * "Kipper" - "The Long Walk" * "Barney and Friends" - "Play for Exercise!" * "Bob the Builder" - "Bob on the Run" * "Pingu" - "Pingu Plays Fish Tennis" * "Rubbardubbers" - "Speedy Terence" * "The Wiggles" - "The Body" * Thomas and Friends - Three Cheers for Thomas * "The Likeaballs" - "Slimey" Gallery File:HiTFavouritesActiveCollectionDVDmenu.png Funshine Children's Favourites Funshine Children's Favourites was released on July 21st, 2008. It has a runtime of one hundred and ten minutes. Episodes * "Wobblyland" - "Wobbly Sandcastles" * "Kipper" - "The Seaside" * Thomas and Friends - Too Hot for Thomas * "Bob the Builder" - "Bob's Beach Hut" * "Fireman Sam" - "Joaker Soaker" * "Angelina Ballerina" - "Two Mice in a Boat" * "Oswald" - "A Day at the Beach" * "Pingu" - "Pingu Makes a Splash * "Rubbardubbers" - "Lighthouse Keeper Reg" * "Barney and Friends" - "Splish! Splash!" Gallery File:FunshineChildren'sFavouritesDVDmenu.jpg|Main menu Party Time! Children's Favourites Party Time! Children's Favourites was released on June 8th, 2009. It has a runtime of one hundred and ten minutes. Episodes * "Pingu" - "Pinga's Balloon" * "Oswald" - "Catrina's Birthday Cake" * "Bob the Builder" - "Wendy's Surprise Party" * "Angelina Ballerina" - "The Royal Banquet" * Thomas and Friends - Thomas and the Circus * "Barney and Friends" - "It's Your Birthday, Barney!" * "Fireman Sam" - "Birthday Surprise" * "Kipper" - "The Costume Party" * "Rubbardubbers" - "Silly Sploshy" * "Wobblyland" - "Wobbly Tumbles" Gallery File:PartytimeChildren'sFavouritesDVDmenu.png Trick or Treat Tales Trick or Treat Tales was released on October 18th, 2010. It has a runtime of seventy-four minutes. Episodes * Thomas and Friends - Flour Power * "Barney and Friends" - "Guess Who?" * "Bob the Builder" - "Trix's Pumpkin Pie" * "Pingu" - "Pingu and the Bedtime Shadows" * "Angelina Ballerina" - "The Costume Ball" * "Fireman Sam" - "Cat Magic" Gallery File:TrickorTreatTalesbackcoverandspine.png|Back cover and spine File:TrickorTreatTalesdisc.png|Disc File:TrickorTreatTalestitlecard.png|Title card File:TrickorTreatTalesmainmenu.png|Main menu File:TrickorTreatTalesepisodeselectionmenu.png|Episode selection menu The Little Big Club: Watch and Play - Collection One The Little Big Club: Watch and Play - Collection One was released in 2010 and has a runtime of eighty-one minutes. Episodes * "Fireman Sam" - "New Hero Next Door" * Thomas and Friends - Play Time * "Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps" - "Angelina's Crazy Solo" * "Bob the Builder: Ready, Steady, Build!" - "Scoop the Artist" * "Pingu: Pingu's Balancing Act" * "Barney and Friends" - "Magic Caboose/BJ the Great" Bonus Features * Fireman Sam's Interactive Game: Radar to the Rescue * Bob's Classic Mini-Project: Rowdy Roley * Thomas' Sing-a-long Song: Thomas, You're the Leader * Angelina's Little Stars: Homemade Costumes * Colouring with Barney, Pingu, and Angelina Ballerina Gallery File:LittleBigClubCollection1DVDmenu.png The Little Big Club: Watch and Play - Collection Two The Little Big Club: Watch and Play - Collection Two was released in 2010 and has a runtime of eighty-four minutes. Episodes * "Fireman Sam" - "Hot Air" * "Pingu" - "Pingu and the School Pet" * Thomas and Friends - A Blooming Mess * "Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps" - "Angelina's Rock Band" * "Bob the Builder: Ready, Steady, Build!" - "Pineapple Scratch" * "Barney and Friends" - "The Wind and the Sun/The Nature of Things" Bonus Features * Pingu's Interactive Game: Crab Roulette * Bob's Classic Song: An Apple a Day * Thomas' Sing-a-long Song: Engine Rollcall * Angelina's Little Stars: The Importance of Music in Dance * Colouring with Barney, Fireman Sam and Thomas Gallery File:LittleBigClubCollection2DVDmenu.png Frosty Friends Frosty Friends was released on November 8th, 2010. It has a runtime of seventy minutes. Episodes * Thomas and Friends - Percy's New Whistle * "Barney and Friends" - "Gift of the Dinos" * "Bob the Builder" - "Snowman Scoop" * "Pingu" - "Pingu and the Hose" * "Kipper" - "The Big Freeze" * "Fireman Sam" - "Baa Baa Baby" Goofs * Thomas' number is missing on the main menu. Gallery File:FrostyFriendsDVDmenu.png Here Comes Spring! Here Comes Spring! was released on April 4th, 2011. It has a runtime of eighty-four minutes. Episodes * Thomas and Friends - Thomas Sets Sail * "Barney and Friends" - "The Big Garden" * "Bob the Builder - Project: Build it!" - Roley's Flat Garden * "Fireman Sam" - "Fit for Nothing" * "Kipper" - "The Butterfly" * "Pingu" - "Pingu and the Litter" * "Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps" - "Angelina's Nature Dance" Back to School Back to School was released on July 18th, 2011. It has a runtime of fifty-five minutes. Episodes * Thomas and Friends - Thomas and the Colours * "Barney and Friends" - "The New Kid" * "Bob the Builder - Project: Build it!" - "Dizzy the Walking Bus" * "Kipper" - "Hide and Seek" * "Fireman Sam" - "Fiery Finale" * "Pingu" - "Pingu and the Rubberband Plane" * "Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps" - "Angelina's New School" Gallery File:BacktoSchoolbackcoverandspine.png|Back cover and spine File:BacktoSchooldisc.png|Disc File:BacktoSchooltitlecard.png|Title card File:BacktoSchoolmainmenu.png|Main menu File:BacktoSchoolepisodeselectionmenu.png|Episode selection menu Snow Days Snow Days was released on October 24th, 2011. It has a runtime of eighty minutes. Episodes * Thomas and Friends - Thomas' Tricky Tree * "Barney and Friends" - "A Sunny Snowy Day" * "Bob the Builder" - "Zoomer's Snowy Adventure" * "Fireman Sam" - "The Big Freeze" * "Pingu" - "Pingu's Sledge Academy" * "Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps" - "Angelina's Lost Ice Skates" Awesome Adventures: Favourite Friends Awesome Adventures: Favourite Friends was released on July 2nd, 2012 and has a runtime of seventy minutes. Episodes * Thomas and Friends - Spencer the Grand and James in the Dark * "Fireman Sam" - "Off Duty Sam" and "Fireman James" * "Bob the Builder" - "Scratch Goes Solo" and "Whizzy Dizzy" * "Pingu" - "Pinga Sleepwalks" and "Pingu Digs a Hole" Gallery File:AwesomeAdventuresFavouriteFriendsbackcover.png|Back cover File:AwesomeAdventuresFavouriteFriendstitlecard.png|Title card Awesome Adventures: Races, Chases and Rescues Awesome Adventures: Races, Chases and Rescues was released on June 3rd, 2013. Episodes * Thomas and Friends - Play Time and Hiro Helps Out * "Bob the Builder" - "Roley's Rovers" and "Lofty and the Monster" * "Fireman Sam" - "Floating Cart" and "When Fools Rush In" * "Mike The Knight" - "Trollee in Trouble" Gallery File:AwesomeAdventuresRaces,ChasesandRescuesbackcoverandspine.jpg|Back cover and spine File:AwesomeAdventuresRaces,ChasesandRescuestitlecard.jpg|Title card File:AwesomeAdventuresRaces,ChasesandRescuesDVDMenu.jpg File:AwesomeAdventuresRaces,ChasesandRescuesDVDMenu2.jpg Awesome Adventures: Thrills and Chills Awesome Adventures: Thrills and Chills was released on October 7th, 2013 and has a runtime of seventy minutes. Episodes * Thomas and Friends - Toby and the Whistling Woods and Percy and the Monster of Brendam * "Fireman Sam" - "Norman's Ghost" and "Norman's Halloween Heist" * "Mike The Knight" - "The Scary Noise" and "Wizard's Trouble" * "Bob the Builder" - "Dizzy's Sleepover" Gallery File:AwesomeAdventuresThrillsandChillsUKbackcoverandspine.jpg|Back cover and spine File:AwesomeAdventuresThrillsandChillsUKtitlecard.jpg|Title card File:AwesomeAdventuresThrillsandChillsUKDVDmenu.jpg File:AwesomeAdventuresThrillsandChillsUKDVDmenu2.jpg Awesome Adventures: Party Surprise Awesome Adventures: Party Surprise was released on March 10th, 2014 and has a runtime of eighty-four minutes. Episodes * Thomas & Friends: Pop Goes Thomas and The Biggest Present of All * Fireman Sam: "Bronwyn's Millionth Customer" and "Dily's Big Surprise" * Bob the Builder: "Travis' New Garage" and "Wendy's Birthday Surprise" * Mike the Knight: "The Greatest Story Ever" and "The Troll Treat Pie" File:AwesomeAdventuresVol.4PartySurpriseUKbackcover.jpg|Back cover and spine Awesome Adventures: Mighty Messes Awesome Adventures: Mighty Messes was released on July 21st, 2014 and has a runtime of eighty-four minutes. Episodes * Thomas & Friends: Thomas and Scruff and Splish, Splash, Splosh! * Fireman Sam: "To Outfox a Fox" and "Stuck in the Muck" * Bob the Builder: "Start From Scratch" and "Super Scrambler" * Mike the Knight: "The Flying Corgis" and "The Big Swap" File:AwesomeAdventuresVol.5MightyMessesUKbackcover.jpg|Back cover Other Merchandise As well as DVDs, books and many other pieces of merchandise have been produced. Gallery File:PartyPack.jpg|Party Pack Double DVD set File:StickerSceneBook.jpg|Sticker Scene book File:AmazingHiddenPicturesActivityBook.jpg|Amazing Hidden Pictures Activity book File:HiTFavouritesSummerAnnual2008.jpg|2008 Summer Annual File:HiTFavouritesSummerAnnual2009.jpg|2009 Summer Annual File:HiTFavoritesKoolLite.jpg|Kool Lite File:HiTFavouritesJigsawPuzzles.jpg|Jigsaw Puzzles Category:DVDs Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD releases